


How Did Life Lose It's Hope

by Sleepysheepz



Category: Homestuck, homestuck Epilogue - Fandom
Genre: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider's Bad Parenting, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider's mention, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English bad parenting, Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English mention, Mention Calliope, Mention Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jake English, The Homestuck Epilogues, mention Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, mention Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, mention Jake English/Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepysheepz/pseuds/Sleepysheepz
Summary: Well.. The epilogues sure did leave a sour or rancid taste...welp, I guess paradox space like to torment the characters an us..but we are no better (*sinister smile ), this story is on the candy's side, but one character's perspective.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara, Jane Crocker/Jake English, Jane Crocker/Jake English/Gamzee Makara, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 1





	1. I want out but...

**Author's Note:**

> {Dark thoughts}
> 
> "talking"

> Jake English, page of hope that is you, but hope is not what you feel at the moment; not really. As the cold isolation fills the air in this house…that is not right either its **_PRISON_ ** trying in case you are in ice but can’t because at the moment you feel so hot from the inside out and you can’t tell or describe what it is.
> 
> you feel at a loss of what to do; when you hear your **_wife_** , _sweet, kind, lovable_ **_wife_** **_JANE_** , fighting with a clown as **_it’s HONKS_** echoes the empty halls and not even a few seconds you hear them making out, it **_disgust_** you so much being here trapped. You take a deep, deep breath and try to push forward { ~~**and ignore it like you always do.**~~ } to the only enjoyment in this predicament, your treasure; Tavros.
> 
> When you finally get to your son room there was only silence, but you known that not case, when you enter his room, you see nothing that shows that symbolizes a toddler room except the walls and the bed in which a the kid was in asleep, tears falling down his faces as he hicks up in his sleep { ~~**he always crying, when their a fight nearby.**~~ }. You walk towards him quietly until you are right next to the bed and crouching beside it, slowly raising your hand and then slightly shaking Tavros up. Which doesn’t take long,
> 
> “ Father? wh...oh.”
> 
> When Tarvros opened his eyes and for a few seconds he was confused but then realized he was crying, and in your heart of hearts hurts you to see him lifeless, you remember when he was an infant that was full of curiosity and { ~~**hopefully.**~~ } joy. But one so young as he, you know for fact you want him to enjoy life to the fullest and not …well forced { ~~**to not be a puppet, to not be controlled by anyone or anybody to break free like you we’re once.**~~ } before I noticed I was hugging Tarvos, and by startling him.
> 
> “ Fa..ther!.. uh father?” 
> 
> Oh son.. please stop calling me that. { ~~**I don’t deserve it.**~~ } When you found your voice it was soft but somewhat grating to hear.
> 
> “ Hey uh do you want to go outside buddy?”
> 
> “.... Am I uh allowed to?”
> 
> When you pull back you also made a tight small smile, as the child look at you nervously.
> 
> “ Do ya _want_ to?”
> 
> He slowly nodded his head { ~~**is that really what he wants?**~~ }, your smile slowly becomes genuine, as you raise your hand so you can pet his head; but he flinches a bit and you drop your hand to your lap.
> 
> “ Well where do ya want to go.”
> 
> Your boy gives you an unsure look, but his sparkle at the idea that he can get a chose, which makes you want to laugh.
> 
> “ Mm we could go to a library, or a park.. another is a nature trail”
> 
> You close your eyes a bit and put your hand on your chin to think.
> 
> “ Then later we could, I know meet with one of your uncles or aunts if you what?”
> 
> You open one eye to look at Tarvos, which had the most serious expression for his age can muster.
> 
> “ Don’t think too hard on my boy, just wonder if you want to see its all..” { ~~**so we…no you can get out of this god awful house.**~~ } 
> 
> Tarvos’s lips parted and was about to answer, but then aloud crash then footsteps echoes the halls that came outside of the room which was getting closer. In the corner of your eye you see your boy shivering in fear, you get up off the ground and pet his head; he looks up at you then the door. Then you hear it that 
> 
> **_HONK_ ** and the feelings from earlier came back { ~~**it feels like they are getting dragged out.**~~ }.
> 
> “I’ll well be back.”
> 
> In a whisper, as you walk towards the door, and open it. An ere in front of him was **IT** standing at the door holding one **IT’s** drinks, looking a bit shock but slowly having a passive look and a big grin made to **ITs** face.
> 
> “ HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKeR bRoThEr, WhA— ”
> 
> “What are you doing here?”
> 
> “ WeLl ElIxEr DeCiDeD tO cAlL iT a NiGhT. ”
> 
> You narrow your eyes.
> 
> “But your room… is not in this hall.”
> 
> **IT** raise **IT’s** drinks near **IT’s** shoulder, and slightly look at the surgery carbonated drinks.
> 
> “ ThIs Is FoR ThE LiTtLe MoThErFuCkEr In ThErE. ”
> 
> Now you know the drink won’t infect your kid, but too a troll it like an alcohol so you don’t think if you should.
> 
> “ Isn’t a bit late for the sugary substance gamzee.”
> 
> { ~~**God saying IT’s name taste like acid.**~~ }
> 
> **IT** blinks at you slowly, like **IT** didn’t understand what you say.
> 
> “ Oh? ”
> 
> “ Quite so, you just say Jane was going to bed, then why not give him the soda tomorrow that is not so late.”
> 
> Like I will let you. { ~~**you fucking bottom feeding —.**~~ }
> 
> “ I gUeSs YoUr RiGhT mOtHeRfUcKer.”
> 
> Then **IT** turns around, but before **IT** leaves, **IT** turns **IT** towards with a sharp glare at you and looks like **IT** was about to say something but, decided not when **IT** changed back to a smile and turned **ITs** head and walks down the hall until you can’t see **IT** anymore. 
> 
> You turn your gaze toward your son, who was looking a bit afraid { ~~**like he senes your blo— .**~~ }, no, no he is not afraid of you; it just cold inside this house, you slowly walk towards him and once before kneeling at his side, giving him a gently smile.
> 
> “ Well do you want to go out?”


	2. Chapter 2

When you got his answers he told Tavros they will leave first thing in the morning and go out for breakfast with his aunts and uncles and told him to have good, nice sleep, as he gets up and pats his son’s head. As you walk out of the room and close the door behind yourself and into the empty hall. 

As you walk toward the closed room to your son’s room in which was at the end of the hall was the Tavros’s study room. Which in this room had books around the room and in the center was a small couch with a couple of stiff pillows and a table, as you walk towards the furniture you take your phone out and set a few alarms on, then take a deep breath. 

Though this is were you mostly sleep so it’s actually your room for along while now, neither because you and Jane had a fight, {  ~~**Or the vile woman is FUCKING WITH THAT** **THING** **.** ~~ } so you sleep on the couch that closes towards your son’s room. 

Though it may not be the most comfortable thing to sleep on, the only thing that you might worry about is a rug burn and that all so it’s not the worst. As you lay down on the couch and try to go to sleep. Only too feel restless, it wasn’t because you weren’t tried, no it more like this place is too quiet {  ~~**if there wasn’t a Honk** **.** ~~ } where beasts on the island made constant noise like somewhere sing a lullaby, even though some of them bloodthirsty even. 

But you were safe in your room and you usually wake up if there is serious danger { ~~ **Which you think about it mostly from Dirk’s A.I.**~~ }, and there is nothing but your thoughts that is keeping you up. Though you are still tired as you take a deep breath and exhale when you close your eyes and shift towards your side, you feel cold.  Your thought was to get up and get something to drink to warm you up and drown out your thoughts with alcohol { ~~**it what got you here.**~~ } you decide against it, you're really glad that Roxy is helping you with your problem so instead you put your hand under the pillow.

“  i hope this ..works. ”

You mumble out in the darkness, as you stay in your position throughout the night and before you know it, your alarm rings. You slightly reach out your hand towards the phone as you sit up a bit, when you feel it and you grab it and pull it towards you as you open your eyes. 

You feel like you didn’t sleep at all { ~~**Which you didn’t.** ~~ } but that doesn’t matter, what does matter is to wake your son and get the { ~~**hell.** ~~ } out here. As you sit up feeling your back ache so you decided to stretch making a sound snappy, but your back felt much better after that stretch. 

As you got up to leave the room you made a quick text to your friends if they wanted to go out for breakfast and then put your phone away as you reached your son’s room. 

You knocked on the door and there was a small voice.

“  coming. ”

And when the door opens up, Jake sees Tavors already dressed up and ready to go. But eyes full of uncertainty with hint excitement { ~~**he hardly gets out the house.** ~~ } you a small tug up your lips. 

“  well I see you're all ready to, huh champ? ”

You look at no known text back to you back, though it is pretty early for them to wake , especially trolls so you're not that surprised. So you tell your son that while we wait for a response from his uncles and aunts, they are going to a park. You could see hesitation in his eyes but nodded anyway, and begin to walk towards the entrance.{ ~~**with no complications, thank god** ~~ }

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So who well they visit, John & Roxy, Jade & Dave or Rose & Kanaya...
> 
> or they could pay visit to Tavros's grampa or bump into karkat on the streets.
> 
> Another thing Jake could do is to take his son and get far away from them.
> 
> ....what do you think?


End file.
